SuperShock/TV
U.S. Army | Seasons = 2 | First = Hell Night | Last = Legacy }} Patrick a.k.a Supershock, is a Power and a former member of Unity which included himself, Retro Girl, and the Cobalt Knight. While he is mentioned in Season One he does not appear until Season Two in the episode "Hell Night" when he comes out of a forty year retirement. Supershock is portrayed by Michael Madsen. He is an antagonist in Season Two as he is first seen as a hero of good nature, but he is slowly exposed to be insane as the season progresses. History In the Season 2 episode "Origins" we see Patrick a.k.a Supershock in France on October 14, 1918 during the Battle of the Argonne Forest. Patrick is seen huddled behind a fallen tree with several other soldiers as they are fired at. One soldier, possibly their general who is later revealed to be John Morrison, attempts to motivate the troops by giving a speech saying "Victory is right over there. It's your's for the taking. Take it, by killing those murdering sons of German bitches." This is followed by Patrick calling him the murdering son of a bitch. Patrick asks Morrison to stop. Morrison calls Patrick a coward and says he will have him shot. Patrick says that he'll save him the trouble and runs out into enemy fire. The Germans fire towards Patrick and gunshots are heard. Screaming comes from the enemy positions and the only soldiers stand and go to investigate. They discover multiple mutilated German corpses with limbs ripped off. Patrick emerges covered in blood and begins to walk off. Morrison stops him and asks him his name. Patrick says that he can call him "Death". He turns around but Morrison disappears. Patrick is later seen in a French battlefield hospital two days later. He is sitting alone when he is approached by a nurse who begins to talk to him and questions how he is feeling. The nurse reveals herself as Janis. She tells him how no one understands how he survived and managed to kill all the Germans. Janis shows him her ability to fly by levitating herself a few feet into the air. Patrick, horrified, asks her who she is. She tells him that she is someone just like him. Patrick asks her to leave and she promises him that she will find him again. Morrison is seen as she walks away. The next flashback shows us Patrick inside of a B-17 Bomber Factory in March, 1945. Janis approaches him again, he asks her to leave but she continues a conversation with him. She accuses him of possessing super strength before telling him that Adolf Hitler already possesses an atomic bomb. She's tell him that President Truman wants to discuss him "getting off his ass and saving the world." Later, Patrick meets with President Truman and they discuss him "saving the world". Truman asks Patrick to eliminate Adolf Hitler, any other Nazis with him, and secure their atomic bombs. He tells Patrick that time is of the essence as the Russians approach Hitler's bunker meaning that the chances of him launching the bomb are higher. Patrick says he'll do the job, but only if Truman destroys the bombs and does not use them. Truman disagrees but Patrick simply threatens to throw the bombs into the sun. Truman promises him that he will not use the bombs and that the free world thanks him. On August 7th, 1945 inside of Hitler's bunker, Hitler is shown over the body of Eva Braun. Hitler tells a voice outside of his room that they must leave and that they'll take the plane. Adolf prepares to leave when Patrick breaks in through the ceiling. The person Hitler was speaking to in another room is now revealed to be Morrison who was seen earlier. Patrick questions Hitler on the whereabouts of the atomic bombs and he reveals that they're on a plane heading to Moscow and that he is too late. Patrick begins to crush Hitler's skull and Adolf begins to scream in agony. Morrison attempts to enter Hitler's room after hearing his screams when the shouts stop and Patrick opens the door. Patrick lunges toward Morrison when he disappears. Patrick is later shown listening to a radio broadcast announcing that atomic bombs have been dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Janis apologizes him and tells him that she didn't know. She says that Truman was forced to drop the bombs and Patrick tells her "he" was there. Janis questions what he means and he tells her about "the ghost" and how he is everywhere. Supershock was in a group of heroes called "Unity" along with Retro Girl and the Cobalt Knight. Unity was one of the main Power groups until Supershock and the Cobalt Knight retired. Upon retirement Supershock stayed in a remote cabin in the Andes. He stayed in retirements for forty years before returning in the episode "Hell Night". Patrick visits Senator Bailey Brown, or the Cobalt Knight, after Brown had been in the midst of a controversy involving his sex tape. Brown is later found murdered with his skull crushed. Walker is put on the case and is visited by Patrick who says he knows the killer. He suspects Morrison of murdering Morrison, but Walker is doubtful as everywhere resource says that Morrison had died years prior. Patrick brings Walker to his cabin where he discovers that Patrick could be delusional. It is revealed later that Patrick was in denial over Janis' death as Janis had kept him calm over the many years as he slowly went insane. Patrick attacks Calista after she tells him how Janis had died. After this he begins to brutally murder multiple Powers believing that they knew of Morrison's whereabouts. Morrison is captured by the Powers Division and is interrogated by Walker and Pilgrim. They learn that an "earthquake" in Caracas, Venezuela in 1967 was caused by Supershock and Unity covered it up. Patrick learns that Morrison is in Powers Division and flies into the building through the roof. After talking to Walker and Morrison he is ambushed by "New Unity" which is made up of Calista, Zora, Sgt. Martinez, and Krispin. He flies away after knocking Krispin into a concrete pillar. He is later found at Griffith Park by a carousel and he is once again approached by "New Unity". They attack him and Calista begins to crush his skull, but she stops herself saying that she can't do it. An angry Supershock stands up and Walker, now dressed in his Diamond suit, approaches him. Patrick begins to create a storm saying that it is his job to kill Morrison and he has to. Walker tells Patrick that he is actually Morrison. Patrick grabs on to Christian and flies both of them into the sun killing them both. Personality When Patrick is first revealed in "Hell Night" he seems brave and calm as he crashes down onto a city street and stopping crowds of angry rioters. He is also later seen as a very non-violent and pacifistic person in flashbacks to before he was officially Supershock. As the story progresses he slowly becomes more violent and angry. He attacks Calista and calls her Janis showing how he is in denial. He is later revealed to be practically insane and will do something, but later have no recollection of doing it. This is shown how he murdered Senator Bailey Brown but then firmly believes the killer was Morrison. He is extremely vengeful and blames Morrison for nearly all bad things and disasters that happen. He is so dedicated to killing Morrison he flies himself and Walker, who he believed was Morrison, into the sun. Powers and Abilities *Levitation *Flight *High-Speed Flight *Interstellar Travel *Atmospheric Adaptation *Aerial Adaptation *Vacuum Adaptation *Aerial Combat Mastery *Sonic Boom Generation *Crushing *Heart Rip *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength *Strength Combat *Absolute Strength *Vibration Emission *Blast Attacks *Vibration Manipulation *Wave Motion Blast *Invulnerability *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Earthquake Generation *Emotional Trigger *Hurricane Creation *Torndao Creation *Semi-Immortality *Sonic Scream *Ballistic Scream *Sonokinetic Combat *Disaster Manipulation *Storm Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Flash-Step *Shield Construction *Wall Generation *Force-Field Manipulation *Force-Field Combat *Shamanism *Potion Creation *Invisbility *Invisble Energy Manipulation *Thunderstorm Creation *Magical Combat *Lightning Bolt Projection *Enhanced Durability *Supernatural Speed *Atmokinetic Combat Notes * While Supershock possibly possesses immortality, it is not known for sure. This is due to him surviving being shot at multiple times, however it is not shown whether or not he was actually shot. This is also due to the fact that he was nearly killed by Calista yet he then immediately flew into space and didn't die from suffocation. Killed Victims * Senator Bailey Brown / The Cobalt Knight * * (not killed/regenerated) * * *''9 unnamed powers'' Appearances Season 2 * Hell Night * Stealing Fire * Shaking the Tree * Requiem * Origins * Chasing Ghosts * Slain Dragons * Legacy Gallery File:Supershock.png Quotes There are no listed quotes attributed to this character. References This section is for footnotes and citations. External links There are currently no external links listed for this character. Category:Male Characters Category:Powers